yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Inzektor
| romaji = Inzekutā | sets = * Order of Chaos * Galactic Overlord }} "Inzektor" ( Inzekutā) is an archetype of DARK Insect-Type monsters which was introduced in Order of Chaos. Most "Inzektor" monsters equip themselves with other "Inzektor" monsters from the hand or Graveyard, or have effects that trigger when they are equipped to one. "Inzektor Dragonfly" and "Inzektor Centipede" benefit from being equipped by an "Inzektor" monster, while "Inzektor Hornet", "Inzektor Ant", "Inzektor Giga-Mantis", and "Inzektor Giga-Weevil" furnish benefits as equipment. "Inzektor Dragonfly", "Inzektor Ant", "Inzektor Centipede", and "Inzektor Hornet" can equip themselves with "Inzektor" monsters from the hand or Graveyard. If an Equip Card equipped to it is sent to the Graveyard, "Dragonfly" Special Summons any other "Inzektor" from the Deck, while "Centipede" adds an "Inzektor" from the Deck to the hand. Regular "Inzektor" monsters that work as equipment have manny unfair and different effects. The Level 3 ones increase the Level of the monster they are equipped to by 3. "Inzektor Hornet" has the additional effect of increasing the host monster's ATK and DEF by 500 and 200 respectively and can destroy 1 card on the field by sending itself to the Graveyard. "Inzektor Ant" can destroy itself in place of the host monster while also boosting its ATK and DEF by 200 and 600 respectively. The effects of "Hornet" and "Ant" trigger the effects of "Inzektor Dragonfly" and "Inzektor Centipede". "Giga" "Inzektor" monsters can equip themselves right away from your hand and can increase the host monster's stats. "Giga-Mantis" makes its host's ATK 2400 and "Giga-Weevil" makes its host's DEF 2600. In addition, if they are sent to the Graveyard while equipped, they Summon another "Inzektor" from the Graveyard. "Exa" "Inzektor" monsters are the Xyz Monsters of this archetype and are able to equip your opponent's monsters. So far, the "Inzektor" released in Order of Chaos aim to Xyz Summon a Rank 6 Xyz Monster, but later, in Galactic Overlord, new "Inzektors" are focusing to get to a Rank 5 instead of 6 using Level 2 and 5 "Inzektors". Playing style "Inzektors" are an aggressive archetype, picking off cards and swarming while increasing card presence. "Hornet" is searched or dumped early, and then razes the opponent's field at no cost, leading to multiple direct attacks. "Dragonfly" and "Centipede" swarm and loop, and can be used to make Rank 3 Xyz Monsters, or Rank 5 with "Inzektor Gruf". "Armageddon Knight", "Howling Insect", "Mystic Tomato", and "Verdant Sanctuary" raise the consistency of "Inzektor" combos. "Maxx "C"" can be used to provide draw power. "Summoner Monk can be used to Summon "Armageddon Knight" and dump "Hornet". You can then Xyz Summon "Lavalval Chain" and use its effect to put "Inzektor Dragonfly" on top of your Deck, or dump "Inzektor Gruf" if you're using it. Synchro Build With the release of "Galactic Overlord", Inzektors gain "Inzektor Gruf", a surprisingly useful card, and one of the key components to an Inzektor Synchro deck. An Inzektor Synchro deck relies less on Hornet's field control (although that is still present and commonly led) and more on "Inzektor Dragonfly's ablility to summon another Inzektor, which, in this deck, can be any of levels 1-6. Combine this with Tuners that can Summon themselves, like "Plaguespreader Zombie", "Genex Ally Birdman" and "Unknown Synchron", or Tuners that can Special Summon more copies of themselves, like "Naturia Cherries", or even Tuners like "Krebons" that can negate attacks, and you have a remarkably flexible and surprisingly fast Synchro engine. Hornet still exists for field control, but Gruf and Hopper can trigger "Inzektor Dragonfly's" effect too. Inzektor Centipede exists mainly to get "Inzektor Dragonfly" to your hand. Luciole can help to Summon "Formula Synchron", which can happen easily with "One for One" or similar cards. "Sangan" is useful, as it searches every Inzektor you would need as well as your Tuners. "Debris Dragon" can revive Inzektor Hornet" or "Inzektor Gruf" for another Synchro Summon as well. "Wind-Up Zenmaines" and "Leviair the Sea Dragon" are about the only Xyz you need (especially Leviair, to bring back Plaguespreader for 2 more Synchro Summons). Recommended cards Weaknesses * "Effect Veiler" and "Skill Drain" will easily stop both these monsters from using their equip effects in the first place. "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" can shut this Deck down, since there will be no way of equipping "Inzektor Hornet". They also depend on being able to Normal Summon "Inzektor Dragonfly" or "Inzektor Centipede", so "Book of Moon" and "Trap Hole" stall the engine. Since the majority of their strength comes from "Inzektor Hornet", "D.D. Crow" and "Macro" Decks in general cause problems. This makes it a good idea to side "Debunk", "Divine Wrath" or "Imperial Iron Wall", respectively, so that the opponent cannot dispose of "Inzektor Hornet". Additionally, by siding "Dimensional Fissure", you can prevent "Effect Veiler" from being activated, while your own Hornets are immune to its effect, as they count as Equip Spells while on field and resolving.Chain Disappearance is also a detriment to this Deck since it can affect both Inzektor Hornet and Inzektor Dragonfly. Trivia * This archetype is similar to "Dragunity" and "Vylon" in that they equip with themselves in order to gain various effects. * This archetype could be based on Kamen Rider Kabuto for their distinctive feature to "equip" their respective mechanical insects/arachnids, called "Zecters", in order to transform. The name of the archetype could also be a reference to the french animated TV show "Insektors".